


The Outburst

by AnnieVH



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Babies, Gen, Twins, magic babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieVH/pseuds/AnnieVH
Summary: Requested by Maddie: Neal asks Wendy's help with his twin daughters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm way behind on NaNoWriMo so I decided to work on an old story to see if I got inspired.
> 
> To be clear, the baby's name is also Wendy, sorry if it gets confusing.

Everything fell apart the moment Tink left the apartment. Neal was expecting some sort of drama since he'd be solely in charge of both baby girls. It wasn't unusual for them to start crying their lungs out as soon as mommy left the room. However, if there was ever a bad moment to find out your daughters had magic powers, it was when your fairy wife left town with your Dark One father and your Savior ex-girlfriend and their friend, the Evil Queen, to fight evil.

Armed with nothing but panic and self-doubt, Neal handled the situation the only way he could: by calling in help.

“I think you might be overreacting,” Wendy said, when he opened the door wearing Tink's pink bicycle helmet.

“They've already thrown an orange and a ragdoll at me, little sister. I'm not taking any risks until Tinker Belle and dad come back. Next time, they might try something heavy.”

“Nonsense! They are such adorable little girls.”

Wendy walked into the apartment and leaned over their bullpen, where baby Wendy and Mary we lying on their stomachs, unaware of the chaos that surrounded them, from scattered toys to a burned up cushion.

“Hello, sweethearts. Are you giving daddy any trouble?”

“Uhn, yes?” Neal said, opening his arms to indicate the messy room.

“Honestly, Bae, you guys were never the tidiest of people.”

Baby Wendy giggled as if she found that funny. Mary followed suit.

Wendy scooped Mary first, making her older sister whine (Neal gasped, expecting the entire apartment to catch fire), but she was quickly collected from the floor as well.

“Oh, you are the nicest little girls in the world. You don't want to cause your papa any trouble.”

Neal watched them with wide-open eyes, paying attention to their every move.

“Shame on you, papa,” Wendy said, a little mockery on the corner of her mouth. “Such a brave warrior, afraid of a couple of babies.”

“I'm not _afraid_!” he said, adamantly, and he might as well be fourteen again, arguing with his foster sister over the dangers of magic. “What I am afraid of is that my magical babies, who have no control over their powers whatsoever, might hurt each other, destroy the house, knock me out-”

Baby Wendy waved her arms happily. Mary laughed at her sister.

“Indeed,” Wendy said. “They're clearly plotting to overthrow you.”

“I asked you here to help, you know? Not mock.”

“I can multitask. At least until your wife gets back from defeating the, uhn, who are they fighting this time?”

“The Black Fairy. Dad was adamant that Tink was very important to this mission, and that I should stay home and look after the babies. He thought it would be safer for me. Of course, he wasn't expecting them to turn into Jack-Jack.”

“Who?”

“The baby from _The Incredibles_.”

Wendy gave him a vague stare.

“Wow, two years living in Storybrooke and your pop culture knowledge still sucks,” he said. “I'd show it to you now, but the last time I tried to change the channel, they set fire to the couch.”

“Naughty little girls,” Wendy said, in a soft scorning voice that only seemed to amuse them more. “I know! Lets read a story together. That will surely make you sleepy and keep daddy safe until mommy gets back.”

“If they don't set fire to the book,” Neal muttered.

“Will you stop it? What's with the obsession with fire anyway?”

“I'm just preparing for the worst.”

“You're going to make them self-conscious about their magic. And you remember how well that ended for Regina's sister.”

“I don't want them to be self-conscious,” Neal begrudgingly admitted. “I just don't want to take any risks until Tink comes back. I'd rather she finds a building when he comes home, and not the burned remains of what was once our apartment, as our neighbors glare at her inadequate husband and magical daughters.”

Wendy passed Mary over, saying, “You're not _inadequate_ , and I'm sure nothing bad will happen. Now, how about you fetch an adventure book for us read?”

“Adventure book?”

“Bae-”

“I just don't want them to get riled up.”

“Now you're just being silly. Look how quiet they both are.”

Neal looked down at Mary. She reached out to touch his ridiculous helmet. Then, she frowned her little face when she couldn't get a hold of his soft hair, instead hitting this strange, plastic barrier with an open palm.

“Yes, honey, I know, you can't pull at daddy's hair today,” Neal cooed her. “But that's another lesson you had to learn event-”

His helmet went flying off his head and hit the wall, where it left a hole.

Mary giggled and grabbed a fistful of his hair, oblivious to the expression of horror on his face. Her sister started giggling too and waving her little arms. She might as well be chanting, “More magic! More magic!”

Neal turned to Wendy, who was staring at the scene with newfound concern.

“Then again,” she said, “a quiet story might be better. Do you have _The Cat in the Hat_?”

 

 


End file.
